ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Chosen One
(or Ch0sen 0ne) is the son of Ultraman 0. History Past Arcs Young Age Chosen One was born in the Land of Light and looked up to his father, Ultraman 0. They spent a lot of quality time together. Chosen One attended elementary school and become close friends with Ultraman Zena and Ultraman Gigan. Apart from studying and doing well in his training, he usually follows his mother to the Kaiser's Place to visit his grandfather Ultras Even, who got a job there somehow. Chosen One would also follow 0 around to see how 0 handled threats in the universe. Since then, 0 entrusted Chosen One to Lion, Astro and even Ultraman Kaiser to train him and groom him to become an Ultra Warrior to combat Ultraman Darkness, whom revived himself yet again because I need a villain for this story. The Tragedy Chosen One, Zena and Gigan were training at a planet near the Land of Light, they were having fun and practicing their energy attacks. Darkness, who was watching this, feared that his rival's son will someday be his obstacle and thus formulated a plan. Using his dark powers, Darkness created a black hole that sucked in everything nearby. Chosen One and Zena were at the verge of getting sucked into the black hole, but Gigan pushed them aside and got himself sucked into the black hole and disappeared. Chosen One and Zena were horrified that their friend was gone like this. Punishment and Road to Redemption Zena gets mad at Chosen One and walked away, ending their friendship. Zena vowed to make Chosen One pay...for some reason. Soon, Chosen One's parents came and took Chosen One to the Plasma Spark for interrogations, why THERE is unknown and inexplicable, just go with it. Chosen One was sent to the dungeons of Kaiser's Place for his actions. Eventually, Chosen One was freed and continued his training and duties more seriously, obeying the orders of his comrades respectfully. Zena eventually forgave Chosen One for his actions and they vowed to find Gigan together. The Chosen One Chosen One was flying in space, and then he saw a light approching him. It flowed through him, filling him up with an exhilirating feeling and lit up the universe, and summoned the image of a cosmic entity which shouted at him "YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Chosen One woke up and told 0 about it, who was shocked to see the prophecy (what prophecy?) being fulfilled, and by his son. Ultras Even heard about it and jammed a bracelet thing into his grandson's hand. Chosen One screamed in pain but he was told to shut up and be a man. Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff Poor guy got caught up in the war. Super Battle At The Multiverse Let's hope he survives this. Ultraman Chosen One Part 1 Chosen One appears to fight a monster after being sent to Earth by his father to combat it when a new threat arises. After dealing with a series of monsters, his evil clone, Chosen One Darkness and dark versions of his grandfather and master, he was exhausted. Chosen One also reunited with his friend Gigan and encountered someone whom grants him his Celestial Form that has a crescent fighting style. Chosen One returned to the Land of Light to threat his wounds after the battle with a monster with A's taking his place. Upon his return, Chosen One faced tougher threats with his father's help as well and eventually gained a new comrade, Chosen One Darkness after purifying him with a thing. After the battle with another monster and an enhanced variant of the first monster he fought, with Chosen One Darkness (He's still dark?), Zena and Gigan, Darkness descended to Earth. When everyone loses hope, Chosen One, Zena, Gigan, and 0 were revived and fought Darkness and his Geist Clones to a standstill. Chosen One managed to defeat and seal Darkness. After celebrating the victory, he returned to his home world, bidding farewell to his friends on Earth. During his time on Earth, he would visit the human form of Ultrawoman Layla, and strengthed and improved his ties with her. Chosen One had already accepted Layla's love and promised to marry sometime in the future on Earth. Super Ultimate Battle: Chosen One and Someone vs Showa Ultras Chosen One returned to Earth, met someone and fought against the Showa Ultras. Chosen One and someone worked together and killed Ultraman Ruler. Ultraman Chosen One vs Ultraman Plague: Viral Corruption 5 years after the defeat of Darkness, Chosen One returns to the Earth to save Layla from the dark Ultra, Ultraman Plague. On Earth, new challenges are faced and new adventures are more challenging. Will Chosen One overcome these challenges and move on as a Ultra? (Yes he does.) He later merged and becomes one with his human host The Chosen One, officially taking The Chosen One as his human form after the youth was killed in a plague. After defeating Plague and reversed the plague, he rescued Layla. Chosen One married Layla in their human forms at a hotel in Tokyo, Japan. With their friends 0, Zena and Gigan, they witnessed Chosen One and Layla taking the oath to be husband and wife for eternity. Soon after, One, Layla and their friends returned back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Chosen One Part 2 10, 000 years later, Chosen One and his comrades ventured to another universe and meet Generic Messiah, the one who appeared in Chosen One's dream so long ago, and his old foes, Plague, Darkness and Ruler. Chosen One and Remedy eventually become good friends. After a difficult battle, Chosen One and Remedy are unable to defeat Plague and witnessed the universe get blown up until Generic Messiah reversed the damage (This sounds familiar). Chosen One later receives a small portion of the deity's power in order to defeat his darker sibling, Bad Messiah. After teaming up with the Zodium Ultras, and past heroes such as Ultraman Axel, Ultraman X-0, Ultraman Ultra*, ULTRAMAN GRANDSON, Ultraman Seven, New Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Space, Ultimate Taro and Ultraman Godzilla, Chosen One journeyed to the Bad Realm and fights Bad Messiah alongside his comrades. After the other combatant sacrificed their lives to save Chosen One and Remedy from Bad Messiah Inferno, Chosen One and Remedy awakened their Ultimate Forms and eventually destroyed the evil deity with their newfound powers. Before Generic Messiah congrats the Ultras ("O congrats, dudes"), Plague appeared and warns Chosen One and the others. Generic Messiah then informs Chosen One about the threat of Humanity (what a name) in Universe K76. Chosen One and Remedy rush to the crisis as Chosen One's daughter is there in danger. Darkness and Light Rushing to K76 Universe, Chosen One and Remedy saved Jan and Rainbow as well as Deadium by killing Humanity (RIP all of us). Afterwards, Chosen One parted ways with Remedy and returns to his home universe with Jan, Rainbow and Deadcium and knowing he will meet Remedy again. After some time, he meets Ultraman Card and passed him his Ultra Fusion Orb. It was never used. Yet. The Masakuga Invasion The dark sorcerer, Masakuga, takes the opportunity to test out his capsules and Riser, and goes to the Zodium World. Chosen One is called to assist the Zodium Ultras against the threat and meets up with the brothers Ultraman Crimson and Ultraman Zaffre. Though, they are unable to finish off Masakuga, who escapes... Super Battle At the Universes Chosen One is sent by Generic Messiah, who was called by Genesis Messiah over the phone, to help him defeat Masakuga in another world. He gets into a pretty awkward encounter with a certain someone... Profile Stats *Human Form and Host: The Chosen One *Homeworld: Land of Light *Transformation Item/Process: The Chosen One transforms from his willpower. *Grip Strength: 75,000t *Brute Strength: 125,000t *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 4 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 *Flight Speed: Mach 6 *Jumping Height: 600m *Hobbies: Training, Protecting others, Making good friends *Dislikes: Bullying, Darkness, Evil *Weakness: **As an Ultra from Land of Light, Chosen One can only stay active on Earth for 3 minutes but like his ancestors, he can start longer than 3 minutes with the use of his Beam Lamp and Protectors. *Height: 49m *Weight: 35,000t Body Features *'Protectors': The armour on his chest similar to 0's. They can also used to fire beams and absorb energy. His armour is the sturdiest part of his body as it is impermeable to most attacks. *'Colour Timer' : His colour timer behaves like other Ultras, although Chosen One can be active for as long as he can withstand the stress on his whole body. Also, his life force is also stronger than other Ultras. *'Sluggers': The Sluggers on his head similar his ancestor's. He has two of these because you were probably expecting three. *'Beam Lamp': A feature inherited from 0. Used to fire beams and recharge his energy. *'Ultra Armor': Chosen One's skin. It is resistant to fire and missiles. It is special as it is also resistant to cold and chemical explosions. His purple skin is unique among Ultras of the Land of Light as it represents the complete and perfected balance of the red and blue lights within him. *'Eyes': Chosen One's eyes can see through dark environments or see though Ultra Armor. *'Ultra's Perm': A perm he once had. Shaved it off because people think he looks stupid with that hairstyle he had hair???. Standard Abilities Powers that Chosen One can use in all forms. *'Emerald Beam': A green ray of light Chosen One fires from his Beam Lamp. *'Ultra Powers': Chosen One possesses the standard powers an Ultra should have in the Land of Light; such as acceleration, teleportation, telekinesis and his ability to change his size and recharge his energy. *'Chosen One Edge': Light bullets. Used to down foes that are flying on the sky. *'Chosen One Barrier': Using his powers, he can erect a square barrier with his both hands. **'Chosen One Hyper Release': Chosen One can reverse the shield and fires it as a ball like bomb. **'Chosen One Hyper Beam': Chosen One can reverse the attack and release an electric beam from it. Rips off the Revolium Wave. *'Chosen One Pure Shift': Chosen One's dimensional field, erected when Chosen One summons a blue ray of light to the sky. It empowers himself and weaken others to his advantage. This is not a Meta Field. It's really not. No. STOP THINKING ABOUT THE META FIELD!!!!!! *'Chosen One Bracelet': A bracelet, given by Ultras Even when Chosen One was young and Chosen One can use the bracelet's powers for various abilities and use it in all forms. It is located in his hand. **'Solar Light': A flash from the bracelet, makes his hand glow. That's it. **'Hidden Blade': Ripping off Assassin's Creed, Chosen One can summon an energy knife to stab his opponents. Due to his bracelet being in his hand, it comes out of his palm and stabs him too. *'Type Change': Chosen One has a very unique special ability called Type Change. It allows him to change his forms to fit each situation. A never-before-seen power, it is Chosen One's gift, born from the complete and perfect merger of the red and blue lights within him. Forms - Type Change= - Dexterous Form= Dexterous Form Chosen One's blue form, where Chosen One focuses more on speed than strength. Chosen One is quite fast in movement. Also, this form enables Chosen One to calm down or purify his foes and end the battle via peaceful means. *'Grip Strength': 66,000t *'Brute Strength': 110,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 12 *'Jumping Height': 1100m :;Special *'Soul Purify Calming Wave': Chosen One can fire blue particles from his hands to calm down aggressive monsters and reach their inner goodness and kindness. This is able to even purity souls of vengeful and innocent souls. *'A Shrinking Ray': Chosen One can shrink larger foes into the same size as himself. *'Chosen One Vanisher': Chosen One charges his hands and thrusts his hands in a 'T' style and fires a blue energy wave towards foes. It is able destroy monsters in one blow. :;Physical *'Pressure Overcome': In this form, Chosen One's speed and mental abilities are also boosted. Chosen One is able to overcome great pressures under the sea that is able to weaken an unprotected Ultra completely. *'Dexterous Punch': A fast punch in this form. *'Dexterous Kick': A fast kick in this form, this is a flying and a slender kick (there it is again!). *'Dexterous Rotation Swing': Chosen One lifts up his opponents and swing them at incredible fast speeds and flings them after that. :;Others *'Healing': Chosen One is capable of healing any wound in a very fast manner unlike his other forms, this compensates for the form's fragility. *'Teleportation': Chosen One is able to teleport at very fast speeds without the cost of using too much energy. *'Acceleration': Chosen One can turn himself into a blur to run and fly at extremely fast speeds, this is used to avoid energy blasts and enemy attacks. }} - Upgrades= - Celestial Form= Celestial Form Chosen One's orange (why) coloured form, unlike his previous forms, this form is obtained from someone and at the same time reviving under the Lunar Eclipse...and Cosmos almost sued him. This form is stronger than Flame Form but weaker than Spectrum Form. Chosen One adopts a crescent fighting style while using this form. You will soon see what I mean. *'Grip Strength': 114,000t *'Brute Strength': 190,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 750m :;Special Moves *'Chosen One Moonlight': Chosen One's primary attack in this form, he first charges energy from his bracelet and he fires a ray of moonlight energy from his both hands. Cosmos notices the similarities. *'Lunar Blade': Chosen One creates a blade of energy and flings it at his foes. Another thing Cosmos did. *'Spark Slash': Charged version of the Chosen One Edge, Chosen One can fire a ray version of the Chosen One Edge... wow. *'Cross Shot': Chosen One's version of the Chosen One Cross Shot in this form. It is an 'L' style ray, so the name makes no sense. *'Laser Ray': Chosen One can launch a powerful laser beam from his both eyes. *'Chosen One Laser Blow': By placing his hands in 'X' style, Chosen One can fire a red laser beam from his hands. More powerful than Chosen One Moonlight. This consumes much of Chosen One's energy, meaning it can only be used once per battle. It is this form's strongest attack. *'Arrow Slash': By generating an arrow from his Protectors, Chosen One can release a bow like string from his right hand against the opponent. Yes, a string. Who knows what he uses it for. :;Physical *'Crescent Fighting Style': As mentioned before, Chosen One uses a crescent fighting style. You are probably confused by what it means, as it makes no grammatical sense, but just let me explain. He bends his body into a crescent shape and flies around smacking his enemies. Yes. *'A Kick': A basic kick. **'Flying Kick': Chosen One can kick his foes by imputing energy into his legs with fiery power. Enough to slice through foes. Once again, a Leo Kick ripoff. *'A Punch': A basic punch. *'A Chop': A basic chop. Not a punch this time. *'Haisuto Swing ': A basic swinging of its foes. Cosmos again... *'A Tightening': Chosen One uses this technique to strangle foes. *'A Bang': Chosen One can charge his hands with a fiery ball and using his hands to release a fiery chop/punch against foes, ripping off the Big Bang Zero. :;Other *'Chosen One Potion': Using a special potion in his body, Chosen One can expelled organisms around him or calm or pure monsters. Yet another thing Cosmos did... *'Chosen One Suspend': Similar to Cosmos Eclipse's Blow Shot (he finally admitted it.) Chosen One can suspend a huge amount of rocks, objects on the ground towards flying foes by firing a tornado. *'Balloon Shot': Chosen One can gather energy around his body and cup it into a ball and releases the ball towards his foes. Dyna did this once. *'Chosen One Shield': Chosen One can summon a shield to protect himself from attacks and he can release it as a beam to reverse the attack, ripping off the Revolium Wave once again. *'Pure Release': Chosen One can summon a light aura from his whole body to reverse the dark dimensional field and changes it back to his own dimensional field. }} - Fusion Forms= A form obtained after his merger with his friends Gigan and Zena. In this form, Chosen One obtains an incredible boost to his speed. Chosen One also bears his friends' features in this form. This form taps into the power of friendship and bonds. He also gains a higher proficiency with the use of his Sluggers. *'Grip Strength': 132,000t *'Brute Strength': 200,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 20 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 15 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 15 *'Flight Speed': Mach 22 *'Jumping Height': 750m :;Abilities *'Power of Friendship': Chosen One has mastered the power of friendship in this form, able to change his friendship with Zena and Gigan into his own power. Takeru, is that you? *'Enhanced Speed': Chosen One has greatly enhanced speed in this form, even more than in his Dexterous Form. **'Combat Proficiency': Chosen One combines his speed and the knowledge of using his Sluggers in combat which enables him to fight effectively and without trouble. :;Weapons *'Chosen One Slugger Edge': A lance weapon with his sluggers combined together, it looks like a lance but with his Sluggers integrated at the front with a handle for him to hold. Totally different from Orb's. **'Slugger Flasher': A flashing energy wave from his Chosen One Slugger Edge. Gives people seizures. :;Special *'Chosen One Clone Copies': Chosen One is able to summon four copies of himself with each holding one of his Sluggers. **'Sluggerium Break': An attack with his clone Copies, creates large energy projections of his Sluggers and thrusts it in front of them and impales foes in the chest. *'Hyper Chosen One': Chosen One, with his extremely fast speed, holds two of his Sluggers and accelerates at his foes at fast speeds, cutting through anything in front of him. When doing this, many blue sparkles are released. *'Sluggerium Beam': His main finisher in this form, where Chosen One fires a ray of gold, red and green energy from his both hands. It is ten times more powerful than his Chosen One Cross Shot. Can pierce through attacks and destroy monsters in one blow. - Ancestral Form= Ancestral Form A form obtained after his tapping into the latent power of his bloodline and unleashing the dormant power of his genes, this form specializes in consecutive beams and Slugger attacks at high speeds. *'Grip Strength': 135,000 t *'Brute Strength': 225,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 10 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 11 *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Jumping Height': 800m :;Abilities *'Power of Ancestry': Chosen One has mastered the power of his bloodline in this form, giving him an inexplicable boost in fighting ability. *'Combat Proficiency': Chosen One uses his three Sluggers in combat with extreme proficiency, which enables him to fight effectively and without trouble. :;Weapons *'Eyes Lugger': Chosen One obtains an exact copy of Ultras Even's Eyes Lugger and can use it in the same ways; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. *'0 Sluggers': His Chosen One Sluggers are replaced by 0's 0 Sluggers and can be used in the same ways. :;Special *'Wide Emerald Shot': Chosen One fires a powerful yellow beam. It is more powerful than his ancestors' Emerald Shot. *'Hyper Knock Tactic': Chosen One fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Even's Ultra Knock Tactics. *'Triple Emerald Beam': Chosen One fires a stronger version of the Emerald Beam from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. *'Combination Chosen One': Chosen One releases all three of his Sluggers at once. The bladed projectiles circle around each other at high speeds and is then launched at the enemy, cutting them apart. *'Emerald Slugger Beam': Chosen One's most powerful ray in this form. It is many times more powerful than his Chosen One Cross Shot. Can pierce through attacks and destroy monsters in one blow. }} - Super Forms= - Octa Form= Octa Form 1= |-| 2= Chosen One's Ultimate Form, Chosen One awakens his true power and true potential with the power of Generic Messiah he obtained. This form is considered superior to his Wise Form. In this form, Chosen One deserves a place among the deities and is able to fight on par with Bad Messiah and Humanity (what a name). Chosen One obtains a shuriken on his back, but why would he need it now that he has eight Sluggers? This form grants an incredible boost to his stats. *'Grip Strength': 192,000t *'Brute Strength': 320,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 25 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 20 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 20 *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Jumping Height': 2000m :;Abilities *'Solar Manipulation': In this form, Chosen One can manipulate and use the power of Solar Energy. **'Solar Empowerment': Chosen One can release solar energy from his body and engulfs himself with it, in order to empower himself and enhance his attacks. :;Weapons *'Octa Sluggers': Chosen One can summon 8 Sluggers in combat and control them mentally. Chosen One can bring them together and they act as a shield to block attacks. No, it's not Hurricane Slash! **'Hundred Octa Sluggers': Chosen One duplicates his Octa Sluggers into eight hundred copies and attacks his foes. Can cut through any object. **'Octa Sluggers Slash': Chosen One uses his mental powers to bring forth his Sluggers and flings it at foes. The Sluggers will then slash foes multiple times before returning to Chosen One. *'Shuriken Star': Chosen One has a shuriken attached onto his back, can be used for the following: **'Dimensional Travel': Chosen One can travel to another dimension/another universe. Again with the Noa copying... **'Shuriken Cluster': Chosen One can launch the Shuriken Star at the enemy like a light halo to kill monsters. How does that relate to the word "cluster?" **'Shuriken Needles': Chosen One can launch light needles from the Shuriken Star to control his foes. **'Shuriken Shield': Chosen One uses the Shuriken Star like a shield. **'Shuriken Slicer': Chosen One grabs the Shuriken Star and uses it as a powerful cutter halo to slice foes apart. Didn't the Shuriken Cluster already do that though? *'Electrical Spark': Chosen One's spark device, he can use its associated powers but like his other forms' attacks, they are greatly enhanced. :;Special Moves These are Chosen One's new techniques. In addition, like Wise Mode, he can use more powerful variants of his previous forms' finishers, this time just ripping off Ultimate Final. *'Octa Rainfall': Chosen One creates a gigantic ball of golden light that is twice his size and gently throws it towards the sky, converting it into clouds, and it rains golden sparkles over an area in the form of rainfall (how redundant). Can be used to revive fallen allies and empower any combatants present, except if they're bad guys. *'Octa Chest Beam': Chosen One fires a very powerful chest beam from his chest. This has enough power to break through Bad Messiah's tentacles when his previous finishers cannot. This beam can cause devastating damage to the surroundings as well. *'Emerald Triple Burst': Chosen One spins around, charging his three Beam Lamps and fires a very powerful beam from his head. The three beams merge into one. *'Octa The Final': Chosen One's final technique, Chosen One releases all the light that has been given to him. Chosen One then creates a large halo circle of light in front of him. Chosen One then fires a golden beam toward the halo and slams it at foes. However, such a technique exhausts Chosen One greatly and he will be reverted back to his Normal Form. *'Octa Blades': Chosen One summons two very large blades of light, holding the blades in his two hands and throws them at foes. Each is twice his height when summoned. *'Octa Reverse': Chosen One can reverse any damage caused in this form or any foes, at the same time, Chosen One can revive his allies. Sounds like something out of UBA. *'Octa Stream': Chosen One puts his hands in L style, firing a gigantic ray of energy that is golden in colour, boosted with solar energy. More powerful than his Wisdom Core. :;Past Form Attacks *'Final Cross Shot': A '+' style attack that is 20 times stronger than the regular Chosen One Cross Shot. It is now fired as a rainbow coloured ray. *'Double Ultimate Shot': An evolution of Chosen One Double Shot, fired by attaching his Octa Sluggers on his chest. A blue ray is fired. *'Galaxy Rainbow Light': Chosen One's evolution of Chosen One Rainbow Light, Chosen One gathers rainbow energy and launches a very powerful rainbow ray from his whole body. *'Hundrium Blast': An evolution of his Rainbow Slash, Chosen One can fire many Rainbow Slashes rapidly. *'Nova Garnet Buster': Chosen One's stronger version of his Chosen One Garnet Buster, now it is boosted by the power of solar energy. *'Nova Vanisher': Chosen One's evolution of Chosen One Vanisher, fires a beam to push back enemies with tremendous force. Boosted with the power of Solar Energy. *'Chosen One Lunar Ultimate': Chosen One charges and converts the power of light in his body and creates a very large crescent blade and flings it at his foes. *'Rainbow Ultimate': Chosen One's Spectrum Form finisher evolution, Chosen One fires a powerful rainbow light ray from his both hands. *'Wisdom Solar': An evolution of his Wisdom The Ultimate which boosts the power of Solar Energy. *'Final Sluggerium': Chosen One's Sluggerium Break evolution, Chosen One splits into many clones/illusions and ram towards his foes in fast speeds while slashing his weapon at them. The opponent will be weakened from this, giving Chosen One a chance to deal another attack. *'Final Emerald Slugger': A very powerful version of the Emerald Slugger Beam, fired from his hands in the 'L' style, that pierce through anything. :;Physical *'Octa Punch': A punch attack that produces golden sparkles. Obviously able to punch down foes. *'Octa Chop': A chop attack with golden sparks, is able to chop through several of bad Messiah's tentacles. *'Octa Kick': A kick attack with golden sparkles, is able to kick through multiple obstacles and eventually reach his foes. *'Octa Rammer': Chosen One engulfs himself with solar energy and rams his foes at full speed. *'Octa Whipper': Chosen One charges his hands with solar energy, and throws his foes with great strength. :;Combination *'Octa Drift': Chosen One combines his Octa The Final with Remedy's Ocean Drift, Chosen One would first create the gigantic halo and fires an energy beam towards it. Remedy would then use his Ocean Drift and launch all the Remedium Liquid to the gigantic halo to boost its speed and power, completely obliterating its target. Used to destroy Bad Messiah. *'Octa Phoenix': Chosen One uses his Hundred Octa Sluggers, while Remedy summons Water Dragons. The Sluggers attach to various body parts of each dragon, and the dragons would go towards its foes like energy slicer blades, breaking down their body. *'Octa Remedium': Chosen One combines his Octa Stream with Remedy's Remedium Sun Stream in the form of powerful energy beam. *'Solar Water': Chosen One and Remedy stand back to back, engulfing themselves in Solar Energy and Remedium Water respectively, in order to further power up their attacks and strength. They would then create an impermeable aura around them, acting as a shield. *'Double Punch': A combination punch with Remedy, reminiscent of R/B. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with Remedy, reminiscent of R/B. *'Octa Wall': A combination shield. }} - Other= - Pink Form= Pink Form I have no idea what to do with this form either. - Dark Mode= Dark Mode This is the corrupted form of Chosen One while possessed by Plaguium under the effect of Plague. Chosen One is more violent and has malicious thinking. Powers and Abilities are the same but augmented with minus energies. :;Stats Same as Normal Form. }} }} Quotes Trivia *Unlike his father or grandfather, Chosen One did not possess nor use an Ultra Eye to transform, he transforms via his willpower. This transformation method is later inherited by his daughter. *Chosen One is originally designed to bear orange, green, and sliver for his normal form but is scrapped. *Chosen One is the youngest Ultra to become a father, at 7500 years old, after the events of his first movie. However, he is the first to bear a daughter in the bloodline of Ultraseven. *Chosen One is presumably to first Ultra to be naturally purple in colour, and is resistant to the cold. Despite not having purple in his other forms, this resistance is carried to all his forms. *Chosen One first take on The Chosen One as a host before taking over him as a human form during the events of the first movie. As a result, The Chosen One and Chosen One voice can be heard sometimes simultaneously when he speaks as he is now fully assilmated with The Chosen One. *Chosen One's various forms are usually transformed into or rather used when Chosen One wishes to tap into a certain aspect of himself during his battles. *He's quite weak compared to 0...stats wise anyway. *Chosen One has had this name ever since he was a baby; he did not rename himself "Chosen One" after being selected by Generic Messiah. His name is as such because 0 had to choose a name, and he hadn't thought of one so he had to improvise at the last minute when his wife told him to "Choose one already!" and he took it a bit too literally. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras